


Return

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, they are so gay dont deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Takes place in season 3Oliver is having a hard time keeping the Al Sah Him charade up and needs to go to someone who will understand, someone who knows the real him.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed  
> watch out

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He knew he would crumble under the pressure at some point, having been warned just how harsh the League was but he didn't have a choice in the matter, he just didn't think he'd be so obvious about it. He was stressed out trying to keep up the most important mask he had ever worn and keeping his true thoughts and intentions hidden. The pressure was building up as the weeks pasted and he couldn't take it anymore.

Before he had no choice but endure the pain Ra's had put him through to 'forget' Oliver Queen and fully become Al Sah Him. Now, however, he had done a good job at convincing Ra's that he was becoming a true League member and had come so far as to almost leading the assassins already. He felt more confident of asking for permission to leave Nanda Parbat for a few days. It had been hard work convincing him to actually let him go but he was successful in the end. He had cunningly brought up how far he had come in his transformation and that he needed to go somewhere to fully rid himself of his past. Though this was far from the truth Ra's had more or less bought it and let him go at the exception that someone went with him. To Oliver's luck that someone had been Maseo. This was going far too well for him but whatever came of it he told himself that he really needed this and he wouldn't be on a plain flying to China if he didn't really need it.

From China he had gone to Lian Yu. The closer to the island the little plane got the more nervous Oliver became. He still had to get past the dozen or so ARGUS agents but he hoped that if he didn't say anything and no one questioned him about his 'new' apperence they wouldn't stop him, just like the other few times he had come to the island.

Again, luck was on Oliver's side. He was able to walk right into the little prison unquestioned, leaving Maseo just outside to wait with the plane.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. After he escaped the prison and had threatened Oliver's sister, Slade didn't expect a visit from Oliver any time soon. Granted it had been a month or two but he was expecting more like a year before he saw the kid again.

At first he paid the sudden entry no mind, sitting on the edge of the small bed with his back to the cell door as always. He didn't even move when he heard keys and the door opening. Finally, out of curiosity, he turned his head to see just what was going on. When he first caught a glimpse of Oliver he didn't even recognize him. He almost turned back around until he realized who it was and he stood to meet him. He tried his damn hardest to keep a straight face but he was stunned. He looked nothing like the lanky, weak kid he had met all those years ago. Hell he didn't even look the way he did a few months ago the last time he saw him. Between the short short hair and the grim look on his face, he was almost unrecognizable.

At this point Slade couldn't choose between keeping up his own facade and saying something snarky or by showing the concern he had for the other. It didn't take him long before he chose the latter. "What happened to you kid?" He said, deciding to say it in a more sarcastic tone, ignoring the fact he was now locked in the cell with Oliver. What was going on in the kid's head?

It was almost as if he was waiting for the guard to leave because once he was gone Oliver rushed forward without a word and slammed his lips into Slade's, putting one hand at the base of the other man's head and placing his other hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

At first Slade was stiff. It had been so long since the two of them had shared a kiss and back then they weren't even sure about it. Now it was like Oliver was on a mission to drown himself in the Australian. It wasn't long before he responded and slowly kissed back. He was a little afraid to do anything in return, just months ago the two were enemies and he wasn't sure just what was going on. Was it some kind of trick? Was he dreaming?

Eventually he just gave up trying to figure out what the hell was happening and enjoy it, playing it safe and placing his hands at the base of Oliver's ribs. In return the younger moved to wrap his arms around Slade's neck.

Finally. Finally Oliver was able to escape who he had to pretend to be. Oliver Queen, The Arrow, Al Sah Him, all of that was forgotten now as he kissed his old friend and lost himself in the person he missed the most, the one who's friendship he wished he hadn't lost. He could be himself finally and he didn't have to worry about walls because even if Slade was angry with him or they were enemies he still knew Oliver inside and out. That alone put Oliver at ease.

However, he lost himself a little too much. Soon his deepest feelings were coming out in small sobs that interrupted the kiss. Slade knew there was something wrong instantly and pulled back from the kiss to look Oliver in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone void of sarcasm and full of understanding and comfort. In this moment all of the things in the recent past were put aside and for right now they were friends.

Oliver couldn't respond. He was nearly choking himself trying to keep back the tears. He lost the battle with himself and now he was crying. Gosh it had been so long since he just let go.

Without saying anything Slade guided him to the bed so they could sit down. Oliver followed easily and once he was seated next to Slade he rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Slade put an arm around him and just let Oliver cry off whatever was burdening him emotionally. It wasn't awkward, he had helped the kid a few times whenever night terrors struck so this wasn't knew. Hell he missed it.

When Oliver finally was reduced to just small sniffles Slade spoke up. "You gonna tell me what's wrong or did you just come here to kiss me and unpack your heart?" He looked at Oliver who sat up as soon as he had finished his sentence.

At first he just stared off into space, saying nothing and trying to fight off the last few tears. "Pretending to be someone else, someone against my friends, to be with the enemy, is harder than I thought it would be." He said with a pout. Slade did his best and tried not to laugh at his statement. He knew a thing or two about being in Oliver's situation and now that the kid was experiencing it for the first time was somehow funny to him. "Oh really?" Now he was being sarcastic.

Oliver in return rolled his eyes and replied with a snarky tone, "Yeah especially since now I have to marry the daughter of this guy who nearly killed my sister and oh by the way is the leader of a group of deadly assassins who wants me to become the next leader just because I lived after he tried to kill me." It all came out in one big rush and Slade had to take a moment to separate it all. He went to say something but Oliver cut him off before he had the chance. "Also wants to destroy my city and all that basic shit that everyone seems to want to do now that I've shown up as the Arrow." He grumbled then buried his face in his hands. He said something else but Slade couldn't make it out.

A few minutes passed before Oliver finally resurfaced. "I'm sorry." He started, seeming a little embarrassed and exasperated by the whole thing, "I probably confused the shit out of you but I really just needed to be around someone who really knew me and someone to vent to about this. I can't exactly tell any of my friends since they're supposed to believe I've turned or something like that." At this Slade actually laughed at the younger man. "What?" Oliver said, turning to look at him. Slade just shook his head. "All the stories I could tell you about being in ASIS and having to pretend to be somebody I wasn't." He explained. Oliver's mouth made an 'oh' shape as he tried he imagine Slade deep undercover or something.

"I'm going to give you some advice though." He said, turning to Oliver, his expression full of sincerity, "it's not easy, this undercover thing." Oliver made a 'tell me about it' kind of face as Slade said this, "but you have to remember what you're doing it for so you don't loose yourself. So you can come out on the other side more or less whole. That in itself isn't easy but it's the most important thing you can do while you're pretending to be someone you're not." Oliver nodded as he tried to remember this. Damn he was so glad he chose to actually come out here instead of fantasizing all the things that could go wrong or right or possible just chickening out and not coming at all.

The sounds of footsteps came all too soon in Oliver's opinion. It was Maseo and the ARGUS guard. Nothing was said as the guard unlocked the cell door waiting for Oliver to exit. The two men stood and just before Oliver took his leave he planted one more quick kiss on Slade's lips then moved to hug him as he whispered "Thank you." To him.

Slade just smiled small and nodded as he watched him leave. Secretly wondering just how much longer he had to pretend to still hate and be angry with Oliver. Hopefully not too much longer.


End file.
